Safety
by ladyaicilef
Summary: When Antonio and his best friend Francis are ordered to burn down Roderich's house, they want to refuse, but they know that they can't. Antonio's life changes forever after he disobeys his boss and runs in the house to save an italian boy. Fail Summary.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! I decided that it's about time to write another fan fic.. I totally gave up on my Kingdom Hearts one. I apologize to my followers. Anyway, I decided to try hetalia now because it's my new obsession haha :D Enjoy~

**Chapter 1**

The city of Rome was dark and silent that night. The sky had no moon, so the three figures shuffling through the alleys were very hard to make out against the dark background.

They moved swiftly and silently as they swept through the cobble stone streets, no louder than a breeze. The three men moved, never exchanging words. It was too dark to communicate with eye contact, so they just followed the man in front, hoping he knew where he was going.

The man who was leading the other two stopped, then crouched farther back into the shadows. The other two looked to where their leader was looking and felt their stomachs flip upside down, "There," the man in front said in a raspy whisper, "that's the house, boys."

The man slung his bag off his shoulder and dug through it until he pulled out a small flashlight. He shone it toward the other two so that he could get a good look at their faces. The first face that met the light was a man with wavy golden locks that ended just past his chin. He had the perfect amount of stubble on his chin, and his normally sparkling sky blue eyes were wide with fear.

"What the hell is up with you, Francis?" the man said with a frown.

Francis' eyes met intense red orbs, "I don't think that this is the right thing to do, _mon amis_**," **he said in a thick French accent, "Is this really how you want to get revenge? Think about it Gilbert!"

Gilbert ran a hand through his platinum hair, "Yes, I have thought about it, and why are you so quiet 'Tonio?"

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was leaning against a stone wall. His emerald eyes were locked on the cracked cobble stone beneath their feet. He then looked up at Gilbert with sad eyes, "Look, man, I think this isn't the ri-"

"Yes it is." Gilbert said, cutting the Spaniard off, "Roderich isn't going to steal my girl and just have me brush it off!"

"But killing him? Really?" Francis blurted out.

"We won't necessarily kill him, we'll just burn everything that he ever cared about to the ground. I do hope that we kill him, though." a small smirk could be seen on Gilbert's face in the artificial light.

Antonio straightened his posture and glared at the albino German, "_We _won't be doing killing anybody. You can do this by yourself, man." Antonio grabbed Francis' wrist and the two started to walk away.

Gilbert watched them in silence for a second before rolling his eyes, "You two are stupid, _ja. _Remember out little 'deal'?"

Antonio and Francis both tensed and stopped walking. The deal... They stood there in silence for a minute, breathing slowly.

"So you two had better get back over here before something bad happens." Gilbert said in an unamused voice.

The two slowly turned around and hovered back to where Gilbert, who was pretty much their boss, was. Gilbert nodded when they returned and started to rummage through his bag again. He pulled out a jug of gasoline and a pack of matches, "You two know what to do, _ja_?"

Antonio and Francis nodded slowly and grabbed the items. They made their way closer to the Noble's large mansion. It was beautiful. It stood strong and proud for generations.

"Antonio.." Francis said in a shaky whisper.

Antonio knew what his best friend meant and slowly nodded, "I know.."

Roderich was a respected man that the trio grew up with. Antonio and Francis didn't really know Gilbert back then, but they knew that Gilbert and Roderich were always at each others throats. Roderich was always frowning and had his nose stuck in the air most of the time (even as a kid), but Francis and Antonio considered the Austrian as a friend. The three could sit down and have a nice conversation most of the time (when Francis wasn't being a pervert of course ).

The Spaniard glanced at the gasoline that he was clutching in his hand and sighed. He knew Gilbert was watching them in the shadows and the German was probably getting impatient. Antonio screwed off the cap and stepped directly in front of the house. Francis watched as he dumped the gasoline all over the bushes, front of the house, and on the porch. When Antonio nodded, Francis knew that it was his turn. He took the first match out of the pack and lit it. The two watched as the small flame flew toward a bush and flinched when it burst into flames. Francis lit three more matches, and in under five minutes, the whole front of the house was fire. The once beautiful mansion was unrecognizable.

Francis looked back and saw Gilbert franticly waving them back. He looked back to his Spanish friend and had to snap him out of his daze. Emerald eyes met blue. Those normally shiny, bright orbs looked completely different and it scared Francis. His eyes were dull, and even in the fire light, it looked like they had no reflection.

Francis grabbed Antonio's wrist and the two sprinted back to where Gilbert was. The flashlight was no longer needed because the violent flames lit up the entire property. Gilbert's expression was unreadable as he stared at the flames, "What if Elizaveta was in there.." he said in barely a whisper.

Antonio and Francis exchanged a look. Didn't he think about this stuff? Francis had to back against the wall and keep his hands behind his back to keep him from hitting Gilbert, "I wouldn't think so, Gil. She needs to stay home with her father."

Gilbert nodded, his eyes still locked on the flames. Elizaveta was the girl he loved. The one thing that Gilbert cared about slipped out of his fingers. Francis and Antonio saw the couple a few times and Gilbert looked like a different man. His normally intense, cold glare was nowhere to be seen when he looked at Elizaveta. Things changed, though. After her father got sick, Elizaveta needed to move on with her life. She left Gilbert, and ran into Roderich's arms. The man she truly loved. Gilbert changed after that. He turned dark and cruel, and he never had a real smile on his face. He always wore a mask that made him look like a proud tough man, but Antonio and Francis could see through it. Behind the mask was just sadness.

Gilbert let out a gasp, and the other two looked to where he was glaring at. Roderich managed to escape from his house. He lay on the street and he held something in his arms. Antonio squinted to see what he was holding and made out a tiny body. He was holding a child. Antonio furrowed his brows. He didn't know much about Roderich's private life, but he knew he adopted twins after their grandfather passed away. Twins.

Antonio's eyes went wide, where was the other child? The child in Roderich's arms started to scream a word over and over, "_Fratello! Fratello! Fratello!_"

Antonio didn't know much Italian, but he recognized the word. Brother. Antonio stared as Roderich sat upon the street and stared at the house. The child in his arms continued to cry and scream. Then Antonio heard more screaming, coming from a different area. With wide eyes, he looked up at a top floor window in the burning house and cursed under his breath. There was the other twin, leaning out of the window with his arms outstretched. He was crying, also screaming for his brother. He then stared to scream for Roderich. The Austrian got up from the ground and stood still, staring at the window. Antonio's heart sped up, _don't do it, Roderich. Don't do it.._

Roderich shook his head, his face filled with so much emotion, then turned and ran in an alley with the screaming child still in his arms. Gilbert stood and slung his bag over his shoulder, "Our work here is done, boys." he then started walking away, expecting the other two to follow.

Antonio locked eyes with Francis, "Go," Francis whispered, he knew exactly what his friend was thinking, "I'll follow Gil and think of something when he asks where you are. Now go before it's too late, _mon cheri_!"

Francis kissed the top of Antonio's head quickly, then ran after Gilbert. Without even thinking out a strategy, Antonio sprinted to the back of the house and burst through the back door. Antonio inhaled smoke the second he burst in and he started to cough uncontrollably. He then pulled his shirt over his mouth and nose and looked around the giant smoke filled room with wild eyes, "Hello? Please scream to let me know where you are!"

He then heard weak yelps as the child tried to scream. Antonio barreled through the rooms until he entered a room that was engulfed in flames. He started to choke on more smoke. It was so hot..it felt like his lungs were going to either melt or explode from the amount of smoke in them. A flaming board from the ceiling came crashing down, and Antonio had to dive out of the way to avoid it. His eyes then locked on something, there was somewhat of a path that led to the staircase. Antonio ran, not even caring about the flames that surrounded him. The staircase was hard to see through the thick smoke, and Antonio missed a step and fell face first into a wooden step. He quickly got up, and made it to the top floor.

The child had stopped trying to scream, and Antonio started to panic. His vision was getting blurry as he tried to focus on his new surroundings. He was in a long hall with many doors. Flames were eating away at one end of the hall, and that's where the open door was. The Spaniard ran as fast as he could toward the door, and had to jump over some flames. The edge of his shirt touched the flames, and they started to crawl up his side. Antonio yelped as he felt his flesh getting burnt, and ripped off his shirt before the flames could spread any farther. He didn't even glance back as it burned to ashes on the wood floor, he just continued to make his way to the room.

Antonio entered the room. It was mostly just smoke filled, but he noticed some flames growing in the corner. He felt his heart stop when he saw what was in front on him. There was the child, sprawled on the floor. Antonio rushed over and dropped to his knees, _Please don't be dead..._

Carefully, Antonio picked up the boy and held him to his chest. The child let out a weak whimper and Antonio felt relief wash over him. He realized that it wasn't over yet, though. He turned to run out of the room, but by that time, then door was blocked by a wall of flames. That's when Antonio saw his life flash before his eyes. He held the child protectively against his chest and backed up against the wall. A cool breeze swept Antonio's cheek and his eyes widened. The window. He limped over to the window and looked outside, studying everything around the window. It was too far of a drop to just jump out. Antonio started to panic again, then he took note of the feeling in his chest. He started to wheeze and cough again. He needed to get out right away.

Antonio then noticed something a few feet below him. There was a tiny roof above the main entrance. The Spaniard knew that was his only way out, so he climbed on the window ledge and aimed his body toward the wooden platform. Antonio then jumped at last minute. Flames started to shoot out of the window he jumped out of a few seconds after he started to soar. His mind kept telling him that he wasn't going to make it over and over. He did, though. He landed on his feet clumsily on the tiny roof and had to shoot out his free arm to keep balance. When he was finally able to stand still, Antonio sat down and hopped off the roof.

His feet met pavement, and he collapsed. He didn't lose consciousness, though. Antonio started to breath in fresh air, causing him to have another coughing fit. The child in his arms started to cough violently too, and by this time he was unconscious. Antonio stared at the stars and wondered, how did they both make it? Why did God let them live after Antonio helped burn down the house?

Antonio's thought were interrupted by footsteps. It sounded like someone was running. He rolled his head over and saw that it was Gilbert running toward the house, with Francis trailing behind him. Was Gilbert here to save him? Or was he here to punish Antonio for disobeying? Antonio didn't know, and he didn't care. All he knew as that he wanted to keep the child safe. So Antonio, with much effort, got up from the pavement and turned his back to his boss. His feet started to act before his mind did, and before he knew it, he was running away from them.

Antonio ignored when he heard them yelling his name, he just continued to run. _I will never take orders from Gilbert again. Never._ The last thing on the fleeing mans mind was the one thing that lingered in his thoughts daily. The one thing that made the man want to jump off a cliff. The deal. At that point, Antonio didn't care about anything but the tiny boy in his arms. He continued to run, his eyes fixed on only what was ahead of him. Antonio didn't stop running, even when the voices of Francis and Gilbert couldn't be heard anymore and were left far, far behind.

**A/N: Thanks a lot if you read through this ^^ Reviews will really be appreciated! I will start working on chapter two really soon :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sun started to creep up over the horizon by the time Antonio was standing in front of his own house. It was no use; Antonio knew that Gilbert would track him down eventually, so he decided to not make himself look so suspicious about not responding when they called for him. Antonio was a very oblivious person, maybe they would buy that.

"As if," Antonio grumbled to himself as he fumbled through his damaged jean pocket for his keys.

Antonio let himself in his house with the Italian boy still in his arms. The boy was breathing steadily now, that made Antonio feel some what better. What scared Antonio was when the boy would wake up; he would have to explain everything. Would the boy be scared? Would he be angry or sad? Or would he be thankful?

The Spaniard sighed to himself, and then walked upstairs to the one bedroom in his tiny house. He gently put the Italian on his bed and tucked him in. Antonio knelt beside his bed and brushed some hair off the boys face. He looked to be about seven at most. He had a small round face with rosy cheeks, and there was a small trail of freckles that scattered across his nose. The boy also had nice sun kissed skin. His hair was a dark auburn color, and for some reason, there was a stray curl that stuck out of the side of his head.

Antonio smiled. The boy really was cute, and he looked so peaceful when he slept. Antonio got off the floor and left the room, leaving the door open. He made his way downstairs, and the first thing that he did was flop on his couch. He was extremely tired, but he just didn't feel like sleeping.

The Spaniard looked over at the picture that sat on his coffee table. He picked up the frame and blew the layer of dust that was on top off of it. The picture showed a happy family. That happy family was Antonio's parents, with him grinning in the middle. Antonio was fourteen when that picture was taken. That was the same years that his parents died.

It felt weird to Antonio that they only passed away three years ago. It felt like a whole lifetime to him. He clutched his bare chest, feeling the emptiness in his heart that he felt daily. The day that Antonio's parents died was the same day that Francis' died as well.

Their families were close for longer then Francis and Antonio were alive. Both of their moms were pregnant at the same time, so Antonio was only three days younger then Francis. Their parents all had to travel out of the country for business regularly, so the two best friends got used to that and stopped worrying whenever they left.

Antonio ran a hand through his curly brown locks as the memory came into his mind as if it were only the day before. That memory haunted his dreams every night...

Both of Francis' and Antonio's parents had to leave to America for business. It was rare to have all four of them leave at the same time. They were told that Antonio was to live with Francis until they got back. Antonio and Francis weren't complaining.

The two friends were having a blast just hanging out and being guys. One night, they decided to sit down and watch some cheesy comedy movie that they found on the TV. It was getting late and they were half asleep, both curled under one large blanket. Suddenly the phone rang, jolting them both awake. Francis furrowed his brows in confusion; it was almost one in the morning. He then got up from the couch and hesitated before he answered the phone, "_Bonjour?_"

Silence… an extremely long silence. Antonio had his eyes glued to the TV again, and then the sound of the phone hitting the floor caused him to jump. Antonio spun around to see his best friend crumpled to the ground, sobbing. It felt like Antonio's heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest as he rushed over to Francis and pulled him into an embrace.

Antonio couldn't even describe how he felt when Francis explained the news that changed both of their lives through sobs. Their parents were coming home after the stressful trip. Fate decided to kick in and their plane crashed before it even left America. Nobody survived the crash.

They both held each other in an embrace and cried the rest of that night.

Antonio's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a whimper come from upstairs. He wiped the stray tear in the corner of his eye with the back of his hand and rushed upstairs. When Antonio entered the room, the first thing that he saw was wide amber eyes. Antonio had to blink a few times before he realized what was going on. His heart started to race. The boy looked **horrified.**

"H-hey…how are you feeling?" Antonio said softly as he inched his way closer to the boy.

The boys face suddenly turned a bright shade of scarlet, then he dove under the blankets, "P-PUT ON A SHIRT!" he yelled in a muffled voice from under the heaping mountain of blankets.

The corners of Antonio's mouth twitched, and he had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing. That was probably the most... interesting greeting ever.

Antonio went to his closet and slipped on a simple red T-shirt, "Sorry 'bout that, man." He then went back over and sat on the edge of the bed, "Now tell me…how are you feeling? Do you need food or water?"

The boy pushed the blankets off his head and shook his head slowly. Antonio studied the boys face. His eyes were large and shiny, it looked like he was about to cry, "My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, can you tell me your name?"

"That's a stupid name," the boy said bluntly, "I'm Lovino Vargas."

"H-hey now…" Antonio said, slightly offended.

Lovino stared at Antonio for a minute, then took in a shaky breath, "So… it really happened, huh? This isn't some sort of sick twisted dream?"

Antonio shook his head, "I'm afraid not."

Lovino continued to stare, "Is my _fratello _okay?" his voice got quieter.

"Yes, yes he is." Antonio said, "Your uh…" he then trailed off.

"_Si_, I know. That bastard never did care for me. I think he wants me dead…" Lovino scrunched his eyebrows together, his face becoming flushed as he tried to fight off tears.

"Hey now! Don't talk about yourself like that!" Antonio was shocked, how could someone so young talk like that about them self?

"I can do whatever the hell I want, bastard."

Antonio's eyebrow twitched, "Okay, how old are you? Seven?"

"I'm ten you idiot!" Lovino's eyes narrowed into a glare.

Antonio blinked; this was a really…bold kid. "Okay, sorry, sorry." He apologized.

"Hmph. You better be." Lovino crossed his arms tightly across his chest and glared at the ceiling.

The child's eyes kept getting more and more narrow, and eventually he was squeezing them shut. He then knew he couldn't hold it in anymore. It started out as a whimper, and then got louder as he broke down crying.

Antonio's looked at the boy with sympathy. He could tell right away that his life wasn't easy, and probably his brother was the only important thing in his life. Now his brother was gone… The Spaniard lifted Lovino up, and pulled him into a tight embrace. Lovino struggled and cursed at first, but eventually he gave up and ended up wrapping his arms around Antonio's neck, and cried into his shoulder.

Antonio stroked the child's hair and whispered comforting words to him, telling him it would be okay. After about ten minutes, Lovino calmed down. He just let out a shaky whimper every minute or so.

"What's your brother's name?" Antonio said after a long moment of silence.

"F-Feliciano," Lovino sniffed.

"What's he like?"

Lovino broke the hug and sat on his knees in front of Antonio, "He is nothing like me. He is annoying, and he is always eating pasta. He is such a glutton. He always sings these annoying songs that make me want to kill someone and he always has this dopey grin on his face. I can never tell what he's looking at because his damn eyes are always closed, causing him to run into walls a lot. Why can't he just learn to open his eyes? He looks like such a bastard with them closed! Also, he paints. All the time! Even though his eyes are closed when he does it, they're pretty damn good paintings! How does he do it? Ugh, he just annoys me so much…"

Antonio grinned after Lovino's rant, "but you love him." He finished for him.

Amber orbs met emerald, and for once they didn't look harsh at all, "Yes..he's my little _fratello_ after all."

Antonio stared, a smile still on his face, "I'll take you back to him if you'd like."

Lovino's face lit up; then died down just a fast, "They probably all think I'm dead…and Roderich…and I don't know where they…" Lovino trailed off.

Antonio frowned. Lovino really didn't know where to go, "Look, I'll let you stay with me until we find your brother. What do you think?"

Lovino stared wide eyed, then nodded, "If we find him… I don't want to go back to that dick Roderich. I know you're a bastard and all, but for some reason I trust you. Will you take in my brother too if we find him? Then we could live with…you?"

Gee… Antonio didn't know whether to be offended or flattered. Why did Lovino trust someone that he barely knew? For all he knew, Antonio could be some creepy axe murderer. Antonio of course didn't want Lovino to think that, but still…

"First; no _if's_. We're gonna find your brother no matter what, 'kay? And second; you really wanna live in this dump with me?" Antonio said with a quirked brow.

"Yes!" Lovino snapped, "_Mio Dio, _yes I do. You have a problem with it or something?"

"No! No!" Antonio blurted, "No, I don't have a problem. You two can live with me permanently when we find Feliciano."

Lovino smiled a real smile for the first time, causing a smile to come onto Antonio's face. Antonio really was scared though, he was only seventeen; still a kid; and he then had the responsibility of taking care of one, possibly two, kids? Antonio didn't have money either. He didn't have a job, the only money he made was from his tomato field behind his house and that still wasn't enough to feed him. Right then was a moment that he needed to talk to Francis and maybe rethink this. He couldn't leave the boy, though.

Antonio knew that there were going to be a lot of bumps in the road ahead, but he made himself a promise. He promised himself that he would protect Lovino with his life, and never stop searching for his brother. Antonio felt some strange bond with Lovino, like they already knew each other even though they didn't at all. _This is going to cause so many problems, _Antonio thought as he watched the still grinning Lovino, _I don't care though. I will keep Lovino Vargas safe. I swear._

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews They made me so happy ^^ I really don't like this chapter, but it's one of those chapters that you had to put in, you know? I'll start working on chapter 3 tonight. Please keep up the reviews and thanks for all the favorites and follows :D:D


End file.
